Disney Land
by Karrissarella
Summary: The DRRR! Cast takes a trip to DisneyLand!


Title: Disney Land

Author: karrisarella

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humor

Summary: The DRRR! cast goes to Disney Land!

A/N: Okay, first of all, a few things – Izaya's childhood was normal, so I presume that so were his parents – so I tried to make them as modern as possible, and if you raised three Orihara's...you'd probably sound exhausted too.

* * *

Kida was sitting backwards in a desk as he flashed three tickets in front of his best friends' faces. Mikado and Anri turned to each other to exchange glances and focused their attention back to Kida.

"What are those?" Mikado asked and he watched Kida's lips spread into a huge grin. "They're tickets! TO DISNEY-LAND!" He said, throwing his arms in the air. "And there's three of them so-WE ARE ALL GOING! THIS WEEKEND!"

"Masaomi! We can't just up and leave whenever." Mikado tried to reason with him. Kida put on a hurt expression and placed his hands over his chest dramatically. "Mi-ka-do~! Your words wound me greatly! Why not! It'll be a lot of fun!" He exclaimed, turning to the dark-haired girl. "You want to go, right, Anri-chan?"

"U-um, well, I-" Anri stuttered, trying to think up a good excuse to refuse before Masaomi cut into her thoughts. "GREAT! It's all settled then!" He grinned once again, showing his teeth.

"Masaomi! How many times do I have to _tell_ you to go to _your_ own classroom!" The teacher yelled at the young boy as he walked, placing his binder on the podium. Masaomi grinned cheekily and grabbed his bag, moving to the door. "Sorry, Sensei!" He yelled before running into the hall, hearing the bell ring.

–

Izaya knew he felt his eye twitching at the question his mother now asked him over the phone. "You want me to babysit Mairu and Kururi?" He asked in a slightly amused tone. "Mother, don't you realize I have a job to do? And, it's a very dangerous one at that. I don't have time to be babysitting bratty little sisters."

He could hear his mother getting exhausted fighting him to take his sisters for a couple days. It was going all accordingly, perfectly, to Izaya's plan. He almost felt like prancing around the room in his future success until he heard his mother speak once more.

"I'm getting your father." She said with an exasperated sigh, and Izaya's frown was back. Sure, his parents were normal for the most part – but he knew he got his stubbornness from his father. This would be much more of a challenge.

"Look, I'll make it easy for you Izaya," he heard his father's voice on the other end. "I have four tickets to Disney Land that we were going to take the girls too, anyway. Go find another victim and have fun." He told his son.

Izaya still wasn't convinced until he twirled in his chair until he stopped it himself and saw Namie filing. His face broke into a Cheshire grin. "Okay Father. I understand." He said, before hanging up.

"Oh, Namie-san~" He sung as he stood up from his chair.

–

Shizuo lit a cigarette while he was waiting on Tom-san to get through with a client. He heard his phone go off, seeing it was a text from his little brother.

_Hey, _

_Ruri and I are filming in Disney Land this weekend and have an extra ticket. Want to come? I hear they have some pretty good desserts in some of the restraunts._

_Kasuka. _

Shizuo texted back with a simple " 'K' " and snapped his cigarette between his fingers as he heard Tom-san having trouble with a client as he stomped on his cigarette and calmly walked over to stand next to his boss. The clients got even more irritating by the second before he grabbed a nearby tree, pulling it from its roots and sent the tree and the said-client flying.

–

"Celty! You should take the weekend off!" Shinra sang as he walked over to the computer desk she was sitting at. The Dullahan turned in her seat, facing where his body was, picked up her PDA and typed on it.

_Why?_ it read and Shinra reached down to grab Celty's free hand, kneeling down in front of the headless woman. "Because we haven't had private time in a while~" he said, receiving him a jab in the gut as she got flustered by his comment.

Shinra coughed, holding his gut, smiling weakly. "Ah, Celty, I just want to spend time with you!" He defended himself. "You're always so busy lately," he pouted.

Celty's smoke shook back and forth, _What did you have in mind? _She put the PDA up to his face.

Shinra stood up straight, tapping his chin, thinking. "Well, there are numerous fun things we could do, Celty!" He exclaimed, watching him turn around and ramble off a number of things to do.

Celty turned back to her computer and opened the chat, typing in where she and her lover should go for the weekend.

_**Tanaka-Taro: Ah, well, I'm going to Disney Land this weekend with some friends... **_

_**Kanra: o: really Tanaka-Taro-san? I am as well! Unfortunately, I probably won't have as much fun as I have to babysit my bratty sisters. ;A; So unfair! Maybe Tanako-Taro-san will come find me and rescue me from the tragedy! **_

_**Tanako-Taro: Kanra-san...**_

Izaya was glad that his sisters were offline for the moment, knowing they would've been upset by that statement.

_**Setton: Disney Land? **_

_**Kanra: It's a amusement park that is supposedly the happiest place on the Earth! ~~~Fun and magical!~~~ Maybe Tanako-Taro-san and I will meet and fall in love-love with each other! After all- they do say it makes dreams come true~~! **_

_**Kanra: Maybe we will all bump into each other~! How exciting~~! 3 3 3 **_

–

"For the last time, no. I'm not driving us to fucking Disney Land" Togusa refused the teenagers in the backseat. "Besides, do you guys even know how much money that will cost us?"

Erika pouted, "but it would be so much fun! Don't you want to go, Dotachin?" She moved in between the two seats in the front seat, looking over at the man with a beanie on his head.

Kadota frowned at the name, eying the girl from his peripheral vision. "No, and quit calling me that. Besides, Togusa is right, we don't have the money for it. We can't do every crazy thing you two suggest."

"But I hear Ruri Hijiribe is going to be performing there with Yuuhei-san!" Erika piped in. Togusa gripped onto the steering wheel, contemplating it now.

"Here's proof!" Walker said, pushing the brochure of the theme park in front of Togusa, and sure enough Ruri and Kasuka were on the cover page, and it was only for this following weekend.

"...I figure you two already have the tickets." Togusa replied slowly.

Erika and Walker turned to each other, grinning and held up two tickets in each of their hands. "They're right here!" Erika replied and the two otaku's were sent flying back in their seats as Togusa stepped on the pedal and were now speeding down the road.

A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter of this fic. I hope you have enjoyed it so far! :D Don't forget to leave some love~


End file.
